deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 7: Hirai Norio (Cfp) v Oliver Moreau (Winter)
Thanks to El Anaranjado for the title card Hirai Norio: The wandering ronin who failed to protect his master versus Oliver Moreau: The mercenary who failed to kill his king Hirai Norio (Cfp) Bio Known as the Wandering Ronin, Hirai Norio is a masterless samurai roaming the countryside of Japan. Trained from birth as a fearless and just warrior, Hirai faithfully served his master for a decade. After his master was killed during one of many feuds between samurai clans, Hirai was forced to exile as a ronin. The origins of the feud has escaped Hirai's memory, but he does know he refuses the fall to the base levels of his fellow ronin. When Hirai's master and his clan were under siege, Hirai became the master's personal bodyguard. As the advancing army slowly moved further into the sanctuary, Hirai and his master were cornered in temple. Although heavily outnumbered, Hirai's swordsmanship granted enough time for reinforcements to arrive and route the attackers. That night, ninjas stealthily entered the dojo where Hirai and his charge were entrenched. With a swift cut, the master was killed before Hirai could protect him. Without a master, Hirai was ashamed- left abandoned by his samurai comrades. Just before he could commit seppuku in isolation, he witnessed a robbing by fellow ronin. Unwilling to just stand by and let them take an innocent's life, Hirai took his sword and defended the peasant. Realizing his new calling, Hirai choose to live not in disgrace or die by his own sword, but use his masterless status to protect those that could not protect themselves. He had become The Wandering Ronin- a hero to some and a bane to others. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) The Exiled's Companion- Hirai's iconic katana blade. With a tamagahane single-edged tempered curved blade approximately 2 and a half feet, weighing 2 and a half pounds, the Exiled's Companion has a circular hilt guard. The hilt itself is a traditional wood, but is wrapped in leather rather than the typical cloth to ensure a better grip. Hirai's fighting style with this blade relies on swift, short cuts rather than larger sweeping arcs typical of those with his training. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Kanabo- A 4-feet, 15 pound oak club with steel studs. |-| Long Range = Broken Oath- Hirai's yumi bow, with simple steel arrows. Hirai, as is custom with samurai, is competently skilled with his bow |-| Special = The Twins- Dual short wakizashi blades Hirai utilizes to allow him to pressure his opppnents wielding pole arms by utilizing his left sword to deflect attacks and his right sword to close the distance. The blades are typical wakizashi blades; One and a half feet steel single-edged blades. |-| Armor = Dō-maru armor set- A set of steel and leather armor. The chestpiece consists of scales of steel, laced together into plates then lacquered. These plates are then laced together to form a solid steel cuirass over Hirai's vital organs. Due to the weight of the steel (10 lbs), the rest of Hirai's armor is simple thigh and shoulder guards of leather. Oliver Moreau (Winter) Bio Oliver was born to a French noble and a British mother. When he reached the age 20, he had decided he wanted more from life and set out to forge his own path through life. After several run ins with the law, and the criminal element of France, Oliver decided to travel the world to better himself. Along the way he had become a mercenary for hire, working wherever the money took him. During his world travels he had picked up and learned the ways of numerous weapons, although the ones he preferred are below. Initial Weaponset (Mid Range) Naginata-Modified, with a 2 foot blade attached to the 4 foot handle, Oliver came across this weapon in an armory of a shogun he was infiltrating. Intrigued by the weapon, he took it upon himself to learn it, and then modified the weapon to suit his fighting style. Also, his favorite weapon he carries. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = The Cutlass-Won from a pirate, Oliver's cutlass is 29 inches long and weighs 2.5 pounds. With it, he is an expert swordsman, taught to him by numerous masters in his travels. |-| Long Range = Persian Composite Bow-A bow made of horn, wood, and sinew laminated together, Oliver was taught archery as a child, but only got good at it as an adult in his travels. His quiver can hold 30 arrows at a time, and come with a variety of different attributes. 10 of his arrows are dipped in cobra venom. Another 10 are coated in oleander. The remaining 10 are simply arrows. All arrows are made of wood and steel. |-| Special = Katar-Oliver acquired his twin katars after a run-in with a couple of bandits on a road in India. After dispatching them, he took it upon himself to learn the weapon, and is still learning all of what they can do. His katars are 2 feet in length, as well as 3 lbs in weight. |-| Armor = Musketeer armor-Stolen from a musketeer he killed and replaced to infiltrate the Musketeers to kill the French king, Oliver's armor weighs 17 lbs. Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. *'Note that the pictures are' not meant to be exact representations of the equipment. They're just generic images I found on the wiki. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Due to voter concerns regarding his rebuttal spree on a previous match, El Alamein is only allowed to defend his own vote. *Voting ends at some point on 06/30/2016 Battle Hirai Norio walked through a hallway, unaccompanied this time. He followed the bloody trail left by the corpse collector and stepped out onto the grass, looking around. He spotted his weapons lying nearby, in the same positions as he remembered form his first bout. Across from him, Olvier Moreau also stepped out into the grass, naginata slung over his shoulder. The sight prompted a startled laugh of incredulity; the naginata was a dowry weapon, meant for a wife to defend the household. Seeing one in the hands of a western man was nothing short of amusement. The laugh was cut short with a snarl of anger as he recognized the weapon as the dowry gift his patron had given to his daughter when she had married off. So that lot wasn’t satisfied with killing him, they had to dishonor his family, too? he thought, and unsheathed The Exiled’s Companion “You bastard…” he growled, taking his stance. “Well, it looks like at least one of them is ready to go,” the masked announder said, “So let’s skip the introduction this time. Ready…” Moreau hurriedly unsheathes his naginata and readies it. He didn’t understand what his foe had said, but the glare and tone were enough. He was in for a rough bout. “Fight!” Norio charged, and Moreau swung, intending to halt his foe’s charge. Norio, however, brings his katana up, twisting his body to strike the oncoming blade with the flat of his own. The impact batted the polearm aside, allowing him to slip past as he brought his sword in a horizontal chop aimed at Moreau’s head. The Frenchman ducked and rode the momentum of his deflected naginata, and spun behind Norio. He quickly moved back, and created just enough space to bring his naginata in a swipe. The movement gave Norio enough time to pivot on his leg, and he blocked the strike. The large rōnin attempted to close again, but his foe retreated to the side while bringing his naginata in another arcing cut to the other side. The pole hit Norio square in the ribs. His armor absorbed a good chunk of the blow, but it still left him winded. He spotted Moreau going for an overhead strike, and weakly deflected the blow as he recovered. He spotted a chance and lashed out with a swift stab. He attempted to further close the distance by holding the katana in one hand, and turned the blade parallel to the ground. The strike dented but otherwise skittered off of Moreau’s breastplate, and the Frenchman attempted to create distance once again. Norio, however, brought his hand back to the katana’s hilt and put a swift, powerful chop that bit into Moreau’s breastplate. The blade stuck in the plate, but did not penetrate flesh. As Moreau choked up on his naganata, his aim to stab his foe point-blank, Norio planted his foot on his foe’s breastplate and kicked. Moreau was thrown to the ground, and Norio freed his katana. Before the Frenchman could recover, the rōnin reverses his grip and stabs straight down into Moreau’s neck. As the mercenary bled out from the neck, Norio withdrew his katana and sliced again at Moreau’s neck, severing it. Norio flicks his blade, splattering the blood on the grass, and reaches for his foe’s weapon. A hand blocks his grab, as he looks up and meets the eyes of the corpse collector. The man shakes his head, and gestures for the rōnin to leave. After a brief glaring contest, Norio withdraws through the now-opened doorway. He’d get his hands on the weapon after he won. Weapon Stats Category:Blog posts